vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diego
Diego 'was once a human, who was then turned into a vampire, likely sired by Marcel Gerard. He is one of Marcel's guards, and is a member of Marcel's inner circle, who gain daylight rings upon entry. He's loyal to Marcel and his friends; one of his close friends is Thierry Vanchure. Just like Thierry, Diego does not like, nor trust the Originals. History Not known Season 4 In ''The Originals, Diego seemed to be one of Marcel's closer advocates as Marcel came to his rescue when Klaus had lashed out. He stated that he only answers to Marcel, and his loyalty to Marcel is so strong that he dared to talk back to Klaus '' of all people, when he came to him seeking Marcel's whereabouts. Diego was choked by Klaus as a result of such disrespect toward him. Marcel stepped in to break up the fight, but Diego responded in a tone that shows his full loyalty to Klaus' former protegé. The Originals Series Season One In ''Always and Forever, Diego is often seen with Thierry doing Marcel's bidding. He is shown to be very loyal to Marcel and follows all of his orders. In House of the Rising Son, Diego is seen alongside Marcel and Thierry. During the party at night, Diego is seen watching over it and feeding on the different people present at the party, all of whom were healed later on with vampire blood. The next day, Diego and Thierry are present when dealing with Tina and Josh. Marcel orders the two to dispose of Tina's body in cold storage after he killed her, and they obliged. Diego appears in Tangled Up In Blue and is seen the night Sophie and Rebekah and Klaus attempt to stop Marcel and his young witch Davina. When he, Thierry and the other vampire servants of Marcel run through the streets trying to find witches, he witnesses Thierry kill a vampire who was compelled by Klaus. Diego is shocked and reports back to Marcel to explain the situation. As Marcel questions Thierry for his actions, Diego stands beside him. In Girl in New Orleans, Diego is seen feasting on a victim in a bar when Rebekah pays him a visit. She asks him about Marcel's current love and Diego responds saying he's not sure, though any such love would have to be in the quarter. Later on, Marcel confronts Diego for losing Davina and the two get into a heated argument. Moments later, Marcel snaps his neck due to his anger at Diego's insubordination. In The River in Reverse, Diego is seen on Marcel's side, ready to face Klaus. Throughout the intense battle, Diego manages to get a few good hits on Klaus and watches his allies die around him. Numerous times he is knocked down and once the battle ends, he follows Marcel's orders and pledges his loyalty to Klaus. This enrages him, but he follows through with it anyway. In'' Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Diego is seen at the dinner Klaus is hosting alongside the other vampires. Ultimately, he, after talking to Marcel, agrees to serve Klaus. Diego doesn't like serving Klaus though. Later on, he is sent to kill all the werewolves in the bayou and he leads the group of vampires who were going to kill them. Rebekah and Elijah interfere and tell the vampires and Diego to leave. Early in the night, Diego discovers Hayley outside and taunts her, but Elijah breaks his neck and throws him at a wall. Later that night, Diego is outside again and is stopped by Elijah and Rebekah after attempting to kill the werewolves lurking in the shadows. He argues with Elijah, spits in front of him and Elijah tells the vampires to leave. They leave after they are ordered to. In ''Dance Back from the Grave, ''Diego an the other daywalkers are waiting for Klaus, Marcel then walks in and Diego asks him if know why Klaus' wanted them to meet him at The Abattoir while he was no where to be found. Marcel replies with. ''"It's his new regime. Get used to it." ''Klaus then comes with Thierry Vanchure, Diego's best friend. Klaus reveals to them that he has pardoned Thierry for his crimes for killing a Vampire. Diego and the other daywalkers welcomed Thierry with open arms. Klaus then explained to Diego and the others that now that Davina is dead and The Harvest almost over, the Witches will soon loose their powers. But until then they should keep an close eye on them. Klaus then told Diego to lead a rousting in the cauldron. Diego later came to Klaus and Marcel and led them to the cauldron and showed them two dead vampires who were not staked. Marcel decides to walk away and tells the others to stay at The Abattoir, Klaus tells them that they will find who ever did this and will make them pay. Later at The Abattoir Klaus and Elijah discuss of whom it might be killed two daywalkers with Magic, Klaus then tells Diego to fin whoever killed them and put their heads on a stick. Deigo then told that it gonna happen as they all scared and freaked out by the recent attack from the Witches, Klaus then left ot handle it himself. A the end of the day Klaus had a speach to all Daywalksers and Nightwalkers, they are all under attack. Klaus tells them he needs Soldiers and Warriors and told them they either stand with him or they leave the French Quarter. ''In Crescent City, ''Diego calls Klaus after he and other daywalkers see that Papa Tunde's body has been bought to them at The Abattoir by the Witches. Later that day after the Witches took Klaus down with Papa Tunde's Blade, Diego told Marecel that hey looked all over the French Quarter, but they cound't find him. Diego then saw Elijah come in watched as he tossed away two Vampires and he demanded they would all help him to find his siblings and told them he would kill all the Witches. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Personality Vampire Little is known about Diego's personality, but from what has been seen, he is loyal to Marcel. He also seems to be very close friends with Thierry, as he was indignant towards Marcel on Thierry's behalf when Marcel sent him to the Garden. Making a upset comment to Josh about Marcel showing off for the original vampires and asking Marcel if he was also going to be sent to the Garden. Physical Appearance TBA Relationships Marcellus Gerard Diego seems to be loyal to Marcel. He was loyal enough that Marcel gave him a daylight ring, and was willing to stand up to Klaus for him. However, he seems to be angered by Marcel's treatment of Thierry. Thierry Vanchure Based on Diego's anger at Thierry's sentence and expressing his anger towards Marcel, it is presumed that the two of them were close. Mikaelson Family Diego does not seem to harbour any true ill will against the Mikaelson Family (though he does seem to act somewhat arrogant around them), however neither does he show them any support. He has expressed a desire to see them leave New Orleans. He later becomes compliant towards Klaus, consenting to the Original's command to hassle the Witches. Name *'Diego is of Spanish origin. Variant of James (Hebrew) "he who supplants". Appearances TVD Season 4 *''The Originals'' TO Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' Trivia *Diego is Marcel's left hand man. *Eka Darville, who played Diego, also starred together with Adelaide Kane in Power Rangers RPM, as Hero and Villainess, respectively. Now, currently, Adelaide plays Cora, a werewolf in TV show Teen Wolf, continuing the rivalry between their characters, as they each play a vampire and werewolf, respectively. Gallery Pictures Diegomarcelcami2.jpg Marceldiegodance.jpg Diego TO 1x01.jpg|Diego Diego TO 1x02.jpg|Diego healing a human he has fed on Diego 2 TO 1x02.jpg Diego TO 1x03.jpg Diego 2 TO 1x03.jpg Diego 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Diego coming to tell Marcel about Thierry killing a vampire. Diego and Marcel TO 1x03.jpg|Diego and Marcel Diego 4 TO 1x03.jpg Diego TO 1x04.jpg|Diego speaking to Josh. Diego 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Diego getting mad at Josh. Diego 3 TO 1x04.jpg Diego 4 TO 1x04.jpg Diego 5 TO 1x04.jpg Diego 6 TO 1x04.jpg Diego's dinner TO 1x04.jpg Rebekahdiego1.gif rebekahdiego2.gif rebekahdiego3.gif rebekahdiego4.gif 1x09RebekahDiego.jpg 1x09RebekahDiego2.jpg Rebekah1x09113.png RPNO1.jpg|Diego listening to Klaus speech. RPNO6.jpg|Marcel asking Diego to at least act loyal to Klaus. RPNO23.jpg RPNO47.jpg RPNO48.jpg|Diego hunting werewolves in the bayou. RPNO49.jpg RPNO51.jpg RPNO79.jpg RPNO80.jpg The_Originals_S01E04_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0358.jpg Dance Back from the Grave (3).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (1).jpg Diego red buttons decor.jpg DiegoNewOrleans.jpg 1x09RebekahDiego2.jpg Rebekahdiego3.gif Rebekahdiego2.gif Rebekahdiego1.gif Diego 4 TO 1x03.jpg Diego and Marcel TO 1x03.jpg Diego 3 TO 1x03.jpg Diego 2 TO 1x03.jpg Diego TO 1x03.jpg Diego 2 TO 1x02.jpg Diego TO 1x02.jpg Diego TO 1x01.jpg Diego.png See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead